The Future, Undefined
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: Alexander is pregnant with Hephaestion's child. Normally, this would be grand news, but for the king and his Second-in-Command, it could bode very badly. Disclaimer: Alex & Phai belong to Oliver Stone & history! Warning: mpreg, childbirth, OC, rated M for safety, established slash relationship, swearing
1. Chapter 1

Alexander held Hephaestion's hands, swinging their arms back-and-forth slowly in front of their bodies that were just a few steps away from each other. Hephaestion had been trying to catch his eye for the last half hour, but found he could not, as Alexander had his gaze fimly cast down onto the carpet beneath their feet in their rooms. Hephaestion even caught a glimpse of Alexander perfect teeth worrying his full bottom lip. Hephaestion let a half smile grace his features. His Alexander was nervous, but for what reason the Companion and Second-in-Command of the Macedonian Army could not begin to guess.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" even though Hephaestion spoke in a low tone, as he knew his lover was probably in his own thoughts, Alexander jumped and finally met his gaze, staring at him silently for a few moments, "Love, did you hear me?"

The almost unnerving stare remained, but a slow, silent nod soon joined it.

"Do you need to tell me something? Is that why you dragged me away from breakfast and locked the door behind us?"

"Sorry... I just- What I have to tell you- It's best in private..."

"Well, is it good or bad?"

"Oh no, it's good," in a moment, Alexander's multicolored eyes lit up with an inner light that Hephaestion was always glad to see, even though he had seen it much less as of late, "or bad, I don't know."

"Well, what is it? We can only figure out if it is good or otherwise when you tell me."

"Gods, it wasn't supposed to happen like this," Alexander's gaze found the ceiling, tears forming in his eyes, "I want to be happy, but I don't know if I can. So many things could happen..."

"What are you talking about, Alexander? Why can't you be happy? If you say what you have to tell me is good, why can't you be-"

"I'm pregnant, Phai."

**AN: As most of you that keep an eye on my Alexander fanfics have probably realized, when I write my Mpreg fanfics for this fandom, Hephaestion is always the one that is pregnant. I've tried to have Alexander being the one who is with child in a story not on here, but failed. I finally wanted to try it again, and I hope it turns out the way I want it and that you guys enjoy it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hephaestion stilled for a moment, "Pregnant?" he waited for a confirmation, watching his other half closely. When it came in the form of a bowed head and an almost imperceptible nod, he took Alexander's chin gently in hand as he grinned from ear to ear, "We're going to have a little Alexander?" was said in a whisper.

In response to that, Alexander gave his own watery smile, "I was hoping for a little Phai myself."

In a rush of emotion, Hephaestion took Alexander's face between his hands and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, so much. My heart's bursting with joy. We have to tell the men-" he had grabbed his lover's hand and was pulling him toward the door when Alexander gripped his hand tight to make him pause.

"No. The men cannot know. They already dislike me and disobey my orders. If they find out that their own king laid on his back for another man, for you in particular, we will lose our social statuses for sure."

Hephaestion stepped back, a confused frown coming over his face, "You never cared about our social statuses before..."

Alexander became angry, using his hands and arms as he spoke, "That was before! We are having a baby, and I have enemies!"

"And you think I don't? I certainly do, in this very army in fact! But do you know what? None of that matters, because I know that as this baby's mother and father we will protect her with our lives!"

The next thing Hephaestion was aware of, Alexander was standing directly in front of him, all five feet and seven inches of him teeming with rage. Then came the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and Hephaestion gasped as his head snapped to the side.

"Listen closely, Hephaestion Amyntoros. I am _not _this child's mother. I may be carrying him and giving birth to him, but I am just as much of a father to this child as you are..." Alexander's tone was low and vicious.

"Says the man who "laid on his back" for me..." Hephaestion snarled as he began to walk toward the locked door, "Selfish _bitch_," the last word was said so that Alexander could hear it.

By the time Alexander had picked up the large jade vase that stood on the bedside table and threw it in Hephaestion's direction, the man had disappeared. Alexander then sank to his knees among the glass shards and sobbed into his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello, all! As you may have noticed, I have not been writing lately. I do have a reason: I was in the hospital for a month. I had an infection in my shunt. But after four surgeries and rehab, I have been home eight days** **now.**** I am taking it easy and working on a new novel about Alexander. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter!**

Alexander and Hephaestion avoided each other for two days before one of Alexander's servants came running to Hephaestion's rooms to say that the king was violently ill. As Hephaestion followed the servant down the corridor to Alexander's rooms, he could not help but fret for the babe and his lover, despite the heated argument they had had two days before.

"Ale-" upon reaching his lover's rooms, Hephaestion grinned, for he knew just what was making the king ill, and it put his mind at ease.

Alexander spied him briefly from being bent over a basin that was set on the floor, "What are you grinning at, you pig-faced boar!?" came with a scowl before he was bent over the basin again.

Hephaestion kept grinning as he went to his lover's side, "You are aware that you just called me a pig-faced pig, right? Not one of your best insults, Love. Besides, I have been with you so long that I am immune to them," he turned to the servant, "You may go, I can help him now," as soon as the boy was gone and the door was firmly shut, he asked, "And how is our little Alexander doing today?"

His king and lover spat, "How do you think he is?!" before starting to pant from overexertion, although the vomiting seemed to be over for the moment. However, Alexander still hung over the basin as he blindly searched for Hephaestion's hand, which was willingly given to him, "I- can't move- Help me, Phai..."

Hephaestion kissed Alexander lightly on the temple before moving to take him into his arms and stand before moving the few steps to the bed, "Of course, Love. No need to fret, I am here."

Tears stood in Alexander's mismatched eyes as he watched Hephaestion settle in next to him, "I'm so sorry I screamed at you. I'm just so unbelievely frightened... What if I don't survive, Phai? Men aren't supposed to bear children."

"Hush, don't talk so. You will survive, I promise. And if you do not, and you take the child with you, I will follow you down into the house of death, I swear it."

Alexander was sobbing outright now, "Don't swear... Oh gods, please don't swear..."

Hephaestion gathered him into his arms and held him close, rocking slightly, "Alright, alright, hush. Shh, shhh..."

"Oh gods, Phai!" Alexander buried his face in Hephaestion's warm shoulder, soaking the bedclothes under him.

Knowing that it was just fear making his Alexander act this way, Hephaestion was patient, rubbing his back in wide circles and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Finally, Alexander's tears quieted, and he turned his head to look down at Hephaestion's free hand, reaching down to play with his fingers for a moment before curling his own fingers with the ones that he knew so well, and that knew him so well too.

"Never leave me, Phai."

"Never," and he meant it with his whole heart.

**AN: I'm sure you guys noticed, but I have a line in here that is going back to the movie. Except that I have Hephaestion say it instead of Alexander. Once again, just to be safe, I do not have any affiliation with the movie, nor am I making any profit from this story and Alexander and Hephaestion belong to Oliver Stone and themselves. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

They fell asleep holding one another. They stayed that way until late that night, when Alexander bolted out of bed to heave into the basin that was now positioned on a high, small, round table by his bedside.

"I'm here, I'm here," Hephaestion soothed in his melodic voice as he breezed around the large bed, only to stand beside Alexander and hold his hair and rub his back as he heaved.

"You... didn't have to- Oh gods!" stuttered Alexander as a wave of nausea gave way to a very short reprive, only for him to bend forward over the bowl a moment later, some sick already running down his chin and onto the carpeted floor.

"Of course I did, Love. This child needs both his parents, and you need me to support you in any and every way I can, and that you desire. Besides, I can not just let you suffer without me here to protect and care for you. It would be most unseemly of me. Are you finished?" Hephaestion smiled softly at the relieved sigh that left Alexander's lips as Hephaestion helped him to sit on the edge of the bed, "There you go. Are you ready to lay back now? It is still very early, you should get some more sleep-"

Alexander grasped Hephaestion's bicep, his nails scratching the skin shallowly as he shook his head rapidly, his eyes closed to block out the outside world, "I-I can't, Phai... I'm afraid that if I lie down and sleep, the sickness will clutch me again..."

"It will, but no matter if you feel it hours or moments from now, I will be here for you and our Little Alexander."

Alexander's face took on a small but serious frown, "Or our Little Phai."

Hephaestion kissed Alexander's brow as he helped him lay back onto his pillow, a small smile gracing his countenance and setting a light in his sapphire eyes as he pet the hair away from Alexander's brow, the man already half asleep, and mewling as he tried to remain close to his beloved, "Or our little Phai. Sleep well, Love. You deserve that and so much more. Thank you for giving me the best gift in the entire world."


	5. Chapter 5

It was very early the morning after Alexander's night of sickness that the lovers awoke, only to get ready for a meeting with the army to discuss tactics for the next battle as well as other such things. While this was a time of relative peace, it had always been Alexander's philosophy to always be ready for whatever came one's way. Strangely enough, that philosophy had not at all applied when he had told Hephaestion that he was with child.

As the blond whirlwind of energy known as the king of the known world rushed out the door that led to their chambers, Hephaestion followed quickly, fearful that his lover would injure himself after the rough treatment the night that put them both through.

"Alexander, wait!"

"I can not wait, Hephaestion! War waits for no man!"

Finally, Hephaestion caught up with his single-minded lover and stepped in front of him, forcing him to stop walking down the corridor.

"Dammit, Hephaestion! Move!" Alexander spoke to Hephaestion's chest rather than looking up at him.

"Alexander. Look at me Love, please look at me," finally, Alexander's stubborn gaze lifted, although he remained stonily silent. Hephaestion resigned himself to getting just that reaction out of his lover and told himself to be happy with that, "All right... Look, Love, last night was hard on both of us. You've got to let yourself rest or you will make yourself much sicker than you were last night. And I don't want that. And neither should you. You have to put Little Alexander's wants and needs ahead of your own now, as do I. He comes first, and rushing off to discuss a nonexistant war with your entire army does not serve his needs."

"But Phai! What if a war breaks out?" Alexander stood with his weight on his right leg, and with his hands on his hips. Hephaestion was extremely glad to see that Alexander's stance had changed minutely to accommodate the child he was carrying.

"If a war does break out, then _I _shall do everything in my power to protect you and our child. _You_, however, _will not _go rushing off into battle like you are prone to do. You will let me handle it and you _will _rest, do you hear me?"

"'Like I am prone to do?' 'Like I am prone to do?' Oh, I could just smack you! I am the king, if you've forgotten, and I can do whatever I damn well please!"

"No, you can not. Think of Little Alexander, Love. I know you are set in your ways, but you must think of him. Please think of him. Any little error you make could harm him. And I know for a fact that you would never wish harm on him. So please, let's just go back to bed and worry about war when there is truly a war to fight."

Alexander saw the pleading in Hephaestion's eyes and sighed heavily, turning around slowly and with a heavier footfall than usual due to the child and started to go back to their bedroom.

Hephaestion chuckled lightly as he walked beside him, "Love, I'm not punishing you."

"Then why can't I be outside, in the world, with people?" Alexander turned to him, and he saw tears sparkling in his multicolored eyes.

"This is the first time I've ever said "Let's stay in the bedchamber, Love-"

"No. If I'm remembering correctly, it was you who pleaded with me to stay with you the night Little Alexander was concieved. In fact- yes, you did reach for me as I began to dress the morning after. And you said-"

"All right, all right, there's no need for that," Hephaestion acquiesced with a dark blush coloring his cheeks, "The point is, you did not get your sleep last night, and I want to be sure you get it."

Alexander grinned mischievously, knowing what he was doing to Hephaestion, "If I asked, would you make love to me again like you did that night?"

Hephaestion, although knowing exactly what his lover was doing, blushed even deeper than before and bowed his head, trying to push Alexander along, "No."

"What if I pleaded, would you do it then? If I said "Oh Phai, I _need_ you, take me, we are one soul in two bodies, find your soul within me and _take me_-!"

By this point, they had reached their bedchamber door once more, and Hephaestion fumbled for the handle before roughly pushing the door open and rushing a cackling Alexander inside.

"Shut up, just shut up," Hephaestion whispered in a menacing tone.

Alexander glowed with his teasing, grinning from ear-to-ear and laughing bodily even as his lover advanced on him, "You're aroused, are you not? Hey!" suddenly Hephaestion had grabbed Alexander around his middle and they wrestled briefly, taking care of Alexander's still flat belly.

"How dare you..." Hephaestion growled in his lover's ear as they lay on the floor, Hephaestion positioned over Alexander.

"You love me," Alexander grinned again, breathing coming slightly faster than normal.

"You are my weakness," Hephaestion agreed with a smile, "Come here, Love. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Alexander shook his head against the floor, his fanned out golden hair becoming even messier as he did so, "No. And if you had, I would have told you so."

"Good. Come, into bed. You do not have to sleep if you don't want to, I only want you to rest. And I will lay right here with you," Hephaestion settled on his side of the bed after making sure Alexander was comfortable.

"Now, that sounds like a deal I'd be willing to make."

Hephaestion smiled as he began to card his fingers through Alexander's hair, an action that never failed to make the latter relax, "Rest, my Love."

And this time, Alexander did as he wished without a fuss.

**AN: Just so you guys know, I made Alexander's tease to Hephaestion sound kind of ridiculous on purpose. After all, it is a tease. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander awoke first after his and Hephaestion's impromptu nap. He got up quietly and slowly, not wanting to wake his bed companion. Soon he was at the bedchamber door, and Hephaestion had not moved from his position on the bed. His right arm was crooked and raised above his head, having given Alexander a safe place to rest as he had slept against Hephaestion.

Taking this vision in before leaving the room, Alexander softened, a small smile blossoming on his mouth. Then he remembered why he was out of bed and hurried out of the room. Hand on his still nonexistant belly, Alexander walked detrminedly outside. The heat hit him like a wave, causing him to become momentarily faint and his stomach to roll.

Recovering after a moment of leaning against the palace wall, Alexander stood up straight once more, using the wall as support. He could now see why Hephaestion was so careful with him and their unborn son, and why he had forced him to rest earlier that day. But he had things to do; he was King after all.

With that in mind he made his way down the slight hill on which the palace itself stood, going to just before the forest that encircled almost half of the palace grounds. Just before the treeline, a temple was being erected. Alexander had secretly consulted the Oracle of Delphi and his son had been deified once the Pythia knew that this prince would come not from the Queen of Macedon, but the King himself, and had been created from the union of Hephaestion and himself. Their son was essentially declared a gift from the gods and that was all the reassurance Alexander needed to begin the construction of a small temple on palace grounds.

To accomplish this, Alexander had only told his most trusted Companions, other than Hephaestion, that he would soon give birth to the Prince of Macedon thanks to Hephaestion. As of right now, Ptolemy and Cleitus were up on the half formed roof, setting tiles down.

"Uncle Cleitus!" he called up when he was standing next to the temple. He smiled when the man looked down and saw him. Cleitus then worked his way carefully to the ladder that was rested against the roof and made his way down to Alexander.

"Joy to you, Alexander! And how is the little prince?" as he said this, Cleitus laid a hand on Alexander's belly, and Alexander smiled.

"He is well, if the violence with which he makes me retch is any indication."

"And how are you, my king?" Cleitus wondered, seeing how exhausted and sick Alexander looked, even in the hot sun.

Alexander sighed, running a hand through his sleep-moussed loose curls, "Tired... I came outside to see the temple's progress and nearly retched and fainted because of this damn heat."

Cleitus' features twisted in concern, "Maybe you should rest, my-"

Alexander bid him pause with a raised hand, "I've rested quite enough for today, thank you Cleitus," to turn the subject of their talk away from himself, Alexander turned and looked up at the roof of his son's temple, a hand shading his eyes, "It's beautiful, Cleitus."

"Thank-" he began.

"Alexander!"

They both turned to see a frantic Hephaestion coming toward them from atop the hill. Within a minute or so, Hephaestion was with them, his face twisted in both anger and fear. He grabbed Alexander's elbow, his nails digging into the pristine skin slightly. Cleitus noticed this and opened his mouth to say something, but Alexander was quicker.

He gasped, his breath suddenly coming in shallow gasps, "Phai... You're hurting me..."

"That's ironic, isn't it? You are hurting our son by standing out here in this heat-!" he paused in horror when Alexander took in one last shallow breath before crumpling at Hephaestion's feet, his lover stunned by this new development but reacting quickly enough to just barely keep Alexander standing, supported against his lover.

Cleitus, having stood there and watched the couple argue, shouldered his way between them and took a panting, half fainted Alexander into his arms, all to the sounds of Hephaestion's protests. He turned to face his irate comrade.

"The heat is affecting him as it is, he does not need _you_ adding to his stress. It seems to me that you care only for the child growing inside him. If you continue in this way, you will _kill_ him, do you understand me? Now step aside, we have to get him inside where it's cooler. Ptolemy!" The younger man had seen the commotion, and so had climbed down from the roof of thhe temple. At Cleitus' call, he ran to him, ready and willing to do whatever was needed, "The door."

The red-haired man scurried up the small hill and opened the palace door wide. With that, Cleitus began to walk that way, kissing Alexander's head and mumbling reassurances in his ear. Before they got too far, Hephaestion saw Alexander clutch Cleitus' chiton in shaking fists.

"Uncle Cleitus?" even though the inquiry was weak, it still carried over the grounds and to Hephaestion.

Cleitus' answer was a little louder but not by much, "Hush Nephew. Be still, and all will be well again soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Hephaestion had followed them, but Cleitus had shut the door to their rooms on him. Now it was all Hephaestion could do to stand in front of the door and listen to Alexander's whimpers and screams of pain. After awhile however, Cleitus reappeared and glared silently at Hephaestion for a moment before turning away and staring into the distance.

The heavy silence made Hephaestion begin to squirm where he stood, watching Cleitus, "Is the babe-?" he began to ask

"Is the babe all you care about?" Cleitus snapped, turning on his heel to face the younger man, "Do you realize just how close Alexander came to being very sick, even more dangerously so than he is now as he lays in that room beyond that closed door? And all because you turned your anger onto him. Don't deny it. I was right there; I saw how you grabbed him and screamed at him. You may believe that it was the heat today that caused Alexander to be ill, but in truth it was _you_," by now, Cleitus was standing directly in front of Hephaestion, his lip curled into a snarl as he spoke in a whisper.

The door opened and Ptolemy's head appeared in the crack he had just made. Beyond it, both Cleitus and Hephaestion could hear Alexander's loud sobs.

"Cleitus, Alexander wants you," with that, the door was firmly shut again.

Cleitus turned to Hephaestion once more, "You are no longer welcome here, Soldier. I do not want to see you in this corridor until Alexander requests your presence here."

He then opened the bedchamber door and diappeared within the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

* * *

"Uncle Cleitus..." as Cleitus came into the room, Alexander, who was lying on the bed propped up by several pillows, reached for him as sweat caused by cramps brought on by the extreme heat he had just endured coated his face and naked chest.

"I am here, Nephew," Cleitus came to the bedside and took Alexander's hand, kissing the knuckles softly. He then took the peppermint oil that Ptolemy had given to him and began to rub Alexander's legs, arms, and belly to help his body recover from the extreme heat it had just experienced. Suddenly, Alexander stiffened and Cleitus looked up and saw Alexander bent forward with Ptolemy's supporting hand on his back. Within a minute or so, the cramp was gone and Alexander took in a lungful of air, laying back, his head turned toward Ptolemy.

A half smile came onto his lips and he gave a huff of a laugh, "Please tell me that labor will not be this painful."

Cleitus smiled at his nephew's hope, but he knew he had to be truthful, "More, and longer. Your own mother's labor lasted two days with you."

Alexander lifted his head from his pillow, growling, "Do not speak of my mother. Ever. AH ha, OW!" he curled into a ball from pain as he stomach cramped yet again. He suddenly felt the urge to retch and clawed at the edge of the bed. Ptolemy saw his trouble and crouched low by the bed with a bowl in hand.

When it was over, Alexander found that he could not move from the edge of the bed. When he alerted them of this, both Ptolemy and Cleitus worked to help him sit back against the pillows. Once settled, he gave a low groan of pain, his back arching.

"What is it, Alexander?" Ptolemy, as the gentler of the two Companions, asked while stroking the king's hand.

"M-my back..."

"I will get a hot compress for you. Calm, it is only your muscles spasming because of the heat they endured. Here, drink. It will help, I promise. Cleitus, can you- thank you," as soon as Cleitus was helping Alexander to drink, Ptolemy made to leave the room.

As soon as he did however, he was assaulted by Hephaestion, who had heard Alexander's cries and feared the worst.

"How is he?"

"Alexander-"

"No, not Alexander!" he was frustrated, "The babe!"

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, nose broken from a blow right between the eyes.

"I can not believe you! Alexander is your lover and your king! Your first duty is to him, always! Get out of here, right now! I believe Cleitus told you not to return here until asked. I suppose I don't have to remind you that disobeying a senior officer is a heinous offense. Go!" with that, Hephaestion scrambled to his feet and hurried away, cupping his nose as it bled.

When he was gone, Ptolemy walked down the corridor, grumbling and swearing under his breath as he nursed his bruised knuckles. He retrieved a hot compress from the kitchens and returned to Alexander's bedchamber, still sucking his hurt knuckles.

Cleitus saw him and chuckled, "What in Hades happened to you?"

"Hephaestion was standing outside. I broke his nose for asking about the babe-"

"You did what?" Alexander startled, sitting up quickly.

"Calm yourself, Alexander. This stress is doing you no good," Cleitus warned.

"No! What did you do?" Alexander sat up even straighter as Ptolemy tried to settle the hot compress on his back.

"Hephaestion is not fulfilling his duty as a man in your army, Alexander. He is putting the babe's needs before your own, and by doing so, he is putting you at risk. Now calm down, and lay back. This compress will only stay hot for so long."

Alexander finally sighed and laid back, knees bent and feet planted firmly on the bed, "Oh Zeus, yes... Are you all right?" once settled, he looked up at Ptolemy.

"Fine, my king. It is only a bruise," he showed him.

To Ptolemy's surprise, Alexander cupped his hand within his own and kissed the injury for a long moment, letting go and patting the empty space beside him, "Come lay with me."

"But my lord, your spasms-"

"-are very little now, thanks to the two of you. Come, come lie with me, Ptolemy. It would be a great comfort to me."

Ptolemy glanced at Cleitus for a moment, unsure of what to do, before saying, "A-as you wish, my lord."

With that, Ptolemy moved around the bed and Cleitus, climbing onto the bed beside Alexander as the latter watched him with an encouraging smile, settled onto his left side.

"We are quite well here, Cleitus. You may go," Alexander announced, stunning both men.

Ptolemy spoke up, "But... my lord..."

Alexander put the fingers of his right hand to his friend's lips, silencing him, "I have made my decision. Besides, there is no way in Hades we will all be able to fit on this bed. I will send for you if I need you, Uncle."

Resigning himself to his king's decision, Cleitus bowed slightly and made to go out of the room, but not before stopping by the bedside and pressing a gentle kiss to his honorary nephew's temple in a wish of a good night.

When he was gone, Alexander wriggled within the bedcovers.

"Alexander? Is anything causing you pain?" Ptolemy lifted his head off the pillow he was using. Hephaestion's pillow.

"No, do not fret, my dear friend. I am only making myself and the babe more comfortable."

Ptolemy reached out in anticipation, "May I, uh..."

Alexander grinned at his friend and companion's hesitation, "You want to feel him, yes? Come, come, although I do not know how much you will be able to feel," with that, he pulled back the bedcover and placed Ptolemy's hand just below his navel, where the tiniest of swells had begun to form.

Ptolemy gasped in awe at the feel of the raised muscle, cupping it gently in his hands. Alexander gasped out loud and Ptolemy let go of him quicker than a striking snake, his eyes wide with the fear that he had hurt his king.

"No, no, it is fine. You did not hurt me. Sometimes I feel as if there are little bees or butterflies inside my belly. I don't know why they are there, but they catch me by surprise."

"Do they... hurt?" Ptolemy swallowed thickly, careful.

"If they hurt, you will be the first to know. I promise you I am quite all right, Ptolemy," Alexander put a hand to his confidant's face.

Overcome with the proximity of his king as well as the promise of a new prince, Ptolemy suddenly found his lips on Alexander's. For a moment, he relaxed, his eyes slipping closed as his whole body was engulfed in the smell and taste of Alexander. But the moment was broken as shock set in. He had just kissed Alexander. His king. He had just kissed his king and commanding officer on the mouth.

He stared at Alexander with wide eyes, waiting for a reaction other than eyes that mirriored his own and a tense silence. Then Alexander smiled, little wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes.

"That was very enjoyable, Ptolemy. Thank you."

Ptolemy bowed his head as much as he could while lying down and put his preposition to Alexander in a loud voice, as he had been taught in all his years of service in the Macedonian Army, "My King, if it comes to pass that Hephaestion does not take up his post as Father to the prince, I would be happy and most honored to take his place!"

It was silent a moment after he had finished his speech, and then Alexander began to laugh. He laughed so hard in fact that the force of it rolled him onto his back and started his cramps up again, although they were small compared to before. Ptolemy kept his head bowed, his face red with shame and embarrassment.

Finally, Alexander quieted, huffing in effort to catch a breath, "Ptolemy, you sweet man. 'Take up his post?' A babe is not a military operation-"

"If Hephaestion continues in the way he has, I _will_ take his place, Alexander," Ptolemy swore, his voice and countenance set on the matter.

"That is very noble of you, but Hephaestion will come around. As soon as he sees his son, he will come around."

"If he asks after the babe before you one more time, I will not hesitate to hit him again, Alexander. I swear I won't."

"Neither will I," Alexander admitted, "Now, no more talk of Hephaestion. The babe is tired and I feel I would be able to sleep a thousand years if you let me. Let us sleep."

And so they did, but just before he fell into the oblivion that was Hypnos' domain, Ptolemy slipped his hand into Alexander's and held on tight, a promise that he would do whatever was needed for his friend and king, no matter the cost.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few days of being confined to his and Hephaestion's rooms to recover from his bout of fainting and cramps, Alexander was going mad with the inactivity. He also missed Hephaestion terribly. Everywhere he looked there were reminders of his lover: the hairbrush on the vanity, the scented oils in the bathchamber, the stacked documents on the desk. Everywhere he looked, there was something. Alexander hated it.

"Ptolemy! PTOLEMY!" finally, one day, Alexander broke from his confinement and opened the door, screaming out into the corridor.

Both Ptolemy and Cleitus were not far off, and so heard Alexander's scream. Fearing that Hephaestion was with him, they ran to the room, only to find the room empty save for Alexander.

Alexander, however, was shaking visibly and nearly in tears. Cleitus slowly went to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and hugging him close, understanding why Alexander was upset.

Alexander buried his face into the warm shoulder offered to him and sobbed, his heart aching as it was torn asunder.

"I know, Nephew, I know. Shh..." the older man offered what little comfort he could.

"I need him, Cleitus. I need him. Gods, when in Hades did I become so dependent on that man? It feels like I can not go a day without him..."

"Shh... This is only Little Alexander letting you know he is inside you. All will be well again soon, I promise."

Alexander shook his head against the broad shoulder, sniffling, "No it won't, Uncle... My babe will never know his father... And I will surely die!"

"No, you will not."

This new voice startled them all, and Ptolemy, who was leaning against the doorjamb, whipped around before a dark cloud of anger covered his face. However, he did not get to say a word before Alexander gave a cry of joy and was rushing across the room and into the man's arms. Ptolemy tried to coax him away, but instead caught Cleitus' eye as the man silently gave a shake of his head.

Both men turned to witness the reunion that was happening in the doorway.

"Phai, I missed you so..." Alexander sighed happily, his head laid on Hephaestion's breast as he hugged his lover tightly and impossibly close.

"I missed you too, Love."

At the endearment, Alexander pulled away, looking into Hephaestion's ocean-blue eyes sharply, frowning just a little, "You have no right to call me that after what you did to us," here he cupped his belly, and Hephaestion's eyes followed his movements, seeing the small bump that had started to form on Alexander's lower abdomen for the first time.

After admiring it for a moment, he looked back up into the eyes that reminded him of day and night, "I know I don't, L-Xander, but please hear me out."

Alexander stared at the taller man before nodding his consent, waving Ptolemy and Cleitus out of the room. They both went, albeit reluctantly, and Cleitus shut the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut, Alexander moved to sit on the bed, his feet sore and already swollen from his pregnancy. When he was settled, he again looked up at Hephaestion, who had moved with him, but had wisely not sat down.

"Speak," Hephaestion winced internally at the command in Alexander's voice, a tone that he had thought would never be turned on him, at least not privately.

He bent down in the Persian fashion of proskynesis, "My king, what I did was inexcusible and is punishable by banishment. I know this, and yet I commited this crime. I have cast myself at your feet and beg for your forgiveness."

"You are not forgiven, at least not yet. However, if you tell me why you did it, I may allow you into my chambers once more."

Hephaestion had flinched visibly upon hearing he was not forgiven, but breathed a loud sigh of relief upon learning that he could work his way into Alexander's good graces again. He cast his eyes up briefly before beginning to speak, and saw that Alexander had a protective hand splayed over his developing belly. It hurt Hephaestion to realize that Alexander was protecting Hephaestion's own son from him. His gaze went higher, and he saw that Alexander's own eyes were stormy with mistrust, and that his gaze was cold. Finally, he lowered his eyes and began to speak again.

"My lord, I know that my behavior was reprehensible, and not at all something you allow in the men of your army, but in the time since you told me of your condition, as well as my part in it, I came to realize just how much danger you were in of not living long enough to see it through. This frightened me, so I began acting out in hopes I could distance myself from you, and, having done that, it was my hope that it would not pain me so much when you passed on into Hades," Hephaestion was weeping now, the very thought of what he had just voiced tearing at his soul. He finally looked up without fear, tears cascading down his face, "I am so, so sorry, Alexander..." he voice was a whisper, his tears hindering anything more, "I never meant to cause you pain... But I have, and I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you if I must... Please, forgive me."

Alexander, seeing that his lover was truly repentant, opened his arms wide, "Come here, Hephaestion," his lover stood quickly and went willingly into his arms, sobbing into his chest, murmuring apologies over and over again, "Hush... It's all right, it's all right... Wasn't it you who said that nothing would happen to me? And I believe you, totally and completely. With you by my side, anything is possible. Our little boy is proof of that. Hush..."

After many minutes, Hephaestion calmed his tears and pulled away from his lover, wiping at his eyes, the kohl lining them smeared almost beyond recognition.

"Do you hate me?" he asked in a small voice, almost not wanting to know the answer.

Alexander smiled fondly at his lover's uncertainty, "I could never hate you, Phai," his look became serious in a moment, "But that does not mean that I forgive you."

Hephaestion winced again and then gave an almost imperceptible nod, accepting this fact.

"I'm so sorry, Xander..."

Alexander leaned forward carefully and kissed Hephaestion's brow softly, pulling away after a long moment, "I know you are. Now, would you like to sleep beside me tonight?" he rubbed the empty space beside him, as if inviting Hephaestion onto the bed.

"It is more than I could have ever hoped for, Xander," Hephaestion smiled weakly, looking up at his soulmate.

Alexander reached down to him, a half-smile gracing his lips, "Come then. My Phai. My Love. Come, and put your fears to rest with the help of sleep."

Hephaestion gladly did what Alexander suggested, and they both fell to sleep facing each other but not touching. However, both men knew that this was the start of a new beginning for them both.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:** Twenty reviews! Yay!**

Six weeks had passed since Hephaestion had told Alexander why he had been acting strangely before. Alexander had still not forgiven him his crime, but they were slowly healing as a couple, as their friends could see if they looked close enough.

As of right now, it was late at night. Hephaestion was still sleeping apart from Alexander, but had his arm extended across the space between them as if he still wanted Alexander to know he was near if he needed him.

Suddenly, his bed campanion bolted upright in bed, his memories still haunted with images from his nightmare. His belly, now about three-and-a-half months gone, cramped viciously, causing his hands to fly to it, clutching it as he prayed that his dream was not about to become a reality. He groaned in pain, biting his bottom lip in a vain effort to stay quiet.

However, his stiff body woke Hephaestion, who upon seeing his face, cupped his belly, only to feel how taunt the muscles and skin were. Immediately getting out of bed and dressing, he scooped Alexander up into his arms carefully, the blond-haired man beginning to sob out of fear and pain and pray aloud.

"It will be all right, Love. Just hang on," by this point they were in the corridor. Hephaestion was soon headed the wrong way to go outside to the physcian's house, but Alexander knew he was only going to wake Ptolemy and Cleitus.

Soon, this was done and the four of them hurried outside and into the woods surrounding the palace grounds. A simple knock was enough to wake the old, white-haired man. He had been the one to announce to Alexander that he was with child.

"Philip, thank the gods," Hephaestion sighed out of pure relief, "Alexander woke up with pains in his belly."

The old man turned concerned eyes onto the man in Hephaestion's arms, his brow furrowing at the whimper that escaped his patient's lips. He stepped aside to let the Second-in-Command of Alexander's army through, but barred the other Companions of Alexander from entering as well, and then he shut the door firmly, ensuring Alexander's privacy.

When he turned to face the room, he saw Hephaestion laying Alexander down on the patient's cot very carefully, shushing him softly when he made any sort of noise. As he came closer to the obviously frightened pair, he saw that Hephaestion was running his fingers through Alexander's hair, drawing it back from his tear-soaked face.

"Everything will be all right, I promise. I know you're scared. I'm here. It's all right, shh..."

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Alexander? Can you tell the doctor what hurts?" Hephaestion coaxed his still-weeping lover as he wiped away the flowing tears. Alexander only sobbed harder, plagued still by the visions of his bad dream, "I woke up to find him sitting up in bed and his body stiff and his belly tight."

Alexander began to shake his head to and fro before he froze, staring into space. Then, as Hephaestion and Philip watched, his jaw clenched so that he was grinding his teeth together. Finally his body began to shake violently, his eyes rolling back into his head as he groaned.

"Shit!" Hephaestion stood up and went to Alexander's head, crouching down so as to be able to hold it as Alexander shook.

"No! Don't touch him!" Hephaestion was startled by the physician's command, "Just make sure he does not injure himself or fall off the cot. We can tend to him when he is released from the gods' hands. Just try to keep him calm."

After a moment of staring at Philip in confusion, Hephaestion sat down with his legs crossed on the dirt floor of the hut and began to talk to Alexander even though he knew the man could not answer.

"You know what we haven't discussed yet, Love? What are we going to name our baby boy? I know you like the idea of naming him after me, but I've always despised my name. You know that. I mean, who would want to be named after a lame god who spends all of his time alone away from the world? Besides, I want our son to be able to create a life of his own, no preconceived ideas attached. And yes I know that means no naming him after you either. I really like the name Thales. And he is blossoming from you. I enjoy how the names feels on my tongue. Thales. Oh, it's giving me shivers, Love!"

"A-AHH!" Alexander could not hold back a scream as his convulsions became even more violent.

Hephaestion sat on the cot, despite Philip trying to warn him, and cupped Alexander's cheek in his hand even as Alexander threw his head back, exposing his throat, "You can do it, Love. Fight this. Come back to me."

Alexander seemed to hear him, because he gave a few more shakes and stopped, taking in great lungfuls of air as he tried to recover. Philip started to move forward after seeing that the seizure had ended, but Hephaestion bid him pause with a raised hand.

"Can you hear me, Love?"

Alexander's chest began to heave, telling Hephaestion that he was about to be very ill. With a little effort, he was able to sit him up before he could choke on his own sick. Before Philip could hand Hephaestion a bowl, Alexander was throwing up into his own lap.

He stared at the mess for a moment before wrinkling his nose in disgust, "Okay, that's gross."

Hephaestion chuckled, knowing that if Alexander was making jests, however small, he was all right.

"We'll get you cleaned up, Love. Just a moment. Can you stand?" with Hephaestion's hand as support, Alexander stood up shakily and watched as the worst of the mess on his lap slid to the dirt floor. Hephaestion then helped him to undress while Philip got out a fairly large basin for washing in and filled it with hot water from the fire at the opposite side of the hut, "Careful, Love," as Alexander made to step into the basin.

Once Alexander was laid back in the tub, his belly peeking just above the waterline, Hephaestion knelt beside the tub, prepared to wash him with a clean cloth and scented oils. Suddenly though, Alexander sat up quickly, and Hephaestion could see that he was now fully out of the dreamlike state that his disease sometimes put him in.

"My baby, where is my baby?! Phai, I lost our babe!"

Well, maybe he wasn't all the way recovered yet.

Hephaestion came closer to his confused and distraught beloved and cupped his hand over the now just visible bump on Alexander's front that housed their babe and kept him safe, "He's right here, Love. Our sweet boy is safe; he is still with you. I promise nothing will happen to him. I won't allow it."

"No! He's gone, he's gone! Oh Phai..." Alexander dropped his head into his hands and sobbed.

Hephaestion was greatly confused but he remained patient and hugged Alexander close, "Let's get you cleaned up so that you can get some sleep, hm?"

"I don't want to sleep, I want my baby! Why aren't you listening, Phai? Our babe is missing and-"

"I will search for our baby boy," Hephaestion promised as he gently washed Alexander's skin with peppermint oil, which was the king's favorite scent besides the unnamable, inborn scent that he often said Hephaestion had, "I will go to every corner of the earth to find him, I promise."

By this time, Alexander was clean, so Hephaestion took Alexander into his arms and carried him to the now clean cot and laid him down. The peppermint oil had calmed Alexander, and Hephaestion was glad to see that his beloved had started to nod off in his arms. The only protest he recieved when he laid Alexander down was an incoherent mutter.

"Thank the gods he's asleep," Philip came forward, wringing his hands in worry.

"He won't be for long. Let's just hope that when he wakes he is completely with us again," Hephaestion sighed heavily, running a tired hand down his face, "I have to speak to Ptolemy and Cleitus. Please watch him Doctor."

"Of course. You know he is like my own son, General."

"That I do. Thank you, Philip," and then he was outside, the door swaying in the wind created by his leaving the hut before settling once more.

* * *

Ptolemy and Cleitus rushed to him when they saw him exit the hut, but frowned when they saw how grim he looked.

"Is the prince-" Ptolemy ventured to ask the question that plagued both of them.

"No no, the babe is fine, as far as we can tell. It's Alexander. He had a massive fit. He is perfectly all right, but now he thinks the babe is missing, and it's causing him great distress. I think Philip wants to see if the babe is truly fine, but I just wanted the two of you to know exactly what we will be dealing with once Philip declares Alexander is fit enough to go about his normal activities. Pray to Hermes for him."

"We will, we will! Gods, Hephaestion, I wish there was something we could do," Ptolemy told him sincerely.

"There is nothing that can be done, at least not externally. Alexander must fight this on his own. All we can do is ask Hermes to heal him."

"We will go right now, won't we Cleitus?" the redhead turned to his older comrade.

"Calm yourself Ptolemy, you're getting all excited. Alexander is not dying, he is just very ill-"

"But he could die!"

Out of shock at his friend's realization as well as exhaustion, Hephaestion began to feel faint, and slid down the hut's wall until Cleitus noticed and rushed to catch him.

"Oh my gods, Philip!" Ptolemy called.

"It's all right, Hephaestion," with Cleitus' help, Hephaestion made his slow way back into the hut, stumbling every now and again along the way.

"I can't lose him again, Cleitus. It was my fault this first time, what if it's my fault again next time too?" now laid down on another clean cot, Hephaestion spoke his fears.

Knowing what he meant, Cleitus sought to console his friend, "The babe will not kill Alexander, Hephaestion. You will not allow him to. Everything will be fine. You're simply overwhelmed, just like Alexander. The two of you will pull through, together. I can imagine nothing less. Now, get some rest. You look like Hades himself."

Giving a weak smile, and knowing that everything was all right and Alexander was being looked after, Hephaestion slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: For those of you that don't know, Alexander is said to have had epilepsy, which was called the "Sacred Disease" during his time because it was thought that people with this condition could communicate with the gods. That said, if anyone is offended by my portrayal of it (because I don't have it myself), I am truly sorry and please know that it was not my intention to offend. All in all, I hope this chapter made sense and that you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hephaestion awoke to the sound of screaming. Opening his eyes with a jolt, he soon realized that Alexander was in the throes of another fit. Sitting up quickly, he tried to get up from the bed, calling out to his lover as tears streamed down his face. He soon realized, somewhere in his grief-fogged mind, that he was getting no closer to Alexander, and then he felt the strong arms around him and heard the soothing words being whispered into his ear by Cleitus.

"No! Alexander! Zeus, please, don't hurt him! Please!" Hephaestion called out desperately to the gods as he sobbed, watching helplessly over Cleitus' shoulder as Alexander convulsed and screamed, frothing at the mouth as he swallowed his own tongue.

"It's okay... Everything will be all right... Philip and Ptolemy are taking care of him-" Hephaestion didn't hear the rest of Cleitus' reassurances, because he managed to tear himself away from the older man and went running to his lover's side, throwing himself to his knees and begging Alexander to come back to him.

Finally, Cleitus was able to unclench Hephaestion's fists from the blanket keeping Alexander warm as he was caught in the seizure and got him away from the bed and outside, but not without some effort on his own part.

"Let me go, Cleitus! Xander needs me!" Hephaestion's tears had now turned into anger.

"Not until you've calmed yourself. You're just adding stress where stress is not needed-"

Hephaestion gave his friend and comrade a hard look, "This is his second fit in a day. He usually has two massive ones a year, and several smaller ones in between. Plus, I believe our son is at risk. If that does not give me the right to panic, I have no idea what does."

"Alexander and the babe will be fine-"

"How do you know that? They could-" he choked up for a moment, and then continued, "They could be dying, Cleitus. I almost lost them once due to my own stupidity, I'm not about to risk losing them again," he began walking to the physician's hut, his steps determined, when he found an arm blocking his way just as he was about to reach for the knob.

He turned to face Cleitus, his face set in a deep frown and his eyes blazing with an inner blue flame.

"You can't fight the gods' will," Cleitus warned him.

Hephaestion put his face as close to the older man's as he could, "Watch me. Now step aside, or the next time you come between Alexander, the babe, and I, you will be sorry."

Shocked by his comrade's violent aura, Cleitus stepped aside, and Hephaestion pushed his way into the darkened building. Upon entering the room, he found that Alexander had stopped having his fit, and had been calling him.

"I'm here, my Love. Everything's all right," going to him, Hephaestion sat on the cot and wrapped Alexander in his arms, all evidence of his threat to Cleitus gone.

"Phai?"

"Shh... Don't put undue stress on yourself... Just try to relax..." Hephaestion began to rock Alexander in his arms, humming under his breath.

"I like the name Hektor. I know you said you want the babe to have no ties to us, and I realize you probably meant _The Iliad _too, but I know the risk I have of birthing him early because of my Sacred Disease, and I was thinking and hoping that the name Hektor would give our boy strength to keep growing inside me until it is his time to come into the world."

Hephaestion looked down at Alexander in surprise for a moment before smiling and hugging the man close, a hand on Alexander's belly so as to feel his son as he lay nestled and safe inside his beloved.

"That is a fantastic idea, Love. Now, you need your rest. Lay down and close your eyes. I will stay right here beside you, I promise. Goodnight, my Love," as Alexander slipped further and further into the realm of Hypnos, Hephaestion eased Alexander onto his back, maneuvering himself so that he curled over Alexander, his head now level with Alexander's belly. He gave the small hill of muscle and skin that housed his son a slow, gentle kiss before pulling away, "Sweet dreams to you too, Hektor."


	11. Chapter 11

A fortnight after Alexander's massive fits, he was peacefully asleep when he was woken by a sharp pain in his belly. Again.

"Phai... Phai..." still a bit groggy from sleep, Alexander extended a hand over the empty side of the bed, groping for his lover. He tried to sit up, but another pain caught him and he was unable to move anymore, "PHAI!"

Just then, Hephaestion opened the door, coming into the room with his back turned to Alexander, as he was carrying a plate full of food for Alexander to have for breakfast.

"Here we- Xander?" a look of concern fitted itself onto Hephaestion's face as he saw the contortion of Alexander's features. In his worry, his eyes unconsciously flitted to Alexander's four-months-pregnant naked belly, which he watched in horror as it stiffened and then rippled visibly, the movement followed by Alexander's loud scream of pain.

In his horror at the sight, Hephaestion dropped the silver tray to the carpet, the bread roll bouncing aross the room until it came into contact with the wall and the soup staining the maroon carpet. He then ran over to Alexander's side, yelling for Ptolemy and Cleitus.

They arrived quickly, concerned at the loud distress in the usually calm man's voice. When they arrived at the king's bedchambers, they saw Hephaestion kneeling by the bedside, questioning a very frightened, very much in pain Alexander, his hands feeling his lover's belly.

"Is it another fit, Love? Are you having a fit?"

Alexander painfully shook his head in the negative, tears already streaming from his multicolored eyes. This motion was interrupted by another pain, and Alexander tossed his head back onto his pillow and cried out.

Hephaestion's blue eyes widened as he felt his lover's belly ripple with the contraction before he turned to the two men standing unsuredly a few steps inside the room.

"Get Philip! Right now, go!" he barked.

Both men dashed from the room as if the hounds of Hades were on their heels, knowing time was of the essence and that the life of the unborn prince was at stake.

"I can't do this, Phai..." Alexander let his head roll back and forth on the pillow, his skin already damp with sweat, "It's not time... He will be born too early... And it will be my-"

"It will not be your fault, Xander. It will never be your fault," Hephaestion told him firmly, looking up at him from where he was crouched by the bed, "If Hektor goes to Elysium, it is the gods' will. Just try to stay calm and breathe. I am here, nothing will happen, I promise."

"You can't promise that! Our babe is going to die, Phai! I know he will!"

"I know you're scared, Love, but everything will be alright. I _promise. _Do you want to try lying on your side?"

At Alexander's weak nod after a moment, Hephaestion stood up and helped him shift his hips so that they were settled further on the bed. Right after he let go, Alexander gripped the pillow that lay underneath his head in a desperate hand and curled his legs underneath himself, almost hiding his small belly from view. Hephaestion watched helplessly as Alexander's belly tightened and the muscles rolled with a pain just beneath his skin.

Alexander had taken to biting his pillow to hide his screams. Every few minutes, he would turn away from Hephaestion as a new pain began and bite hard enough for Hephaestion's own jaw to ache in sympathy, screaming around the cloth stuffed into his mouth. Finally Hephaestion had had enough, and so undressed and climbed onto the bed where Alexander was sobbing even as he bit down on his pillow.

"Come here, Love. Come here, come here," he soothed as he rolled Alexander to face him, "I am sorry to have had a hand in this agony you are suffering now. I have an idea: I want you try to transfer as much of your discomfort as you can onto me. Bite me as hard as you possibly can. I want you to bite me as hard as it hurts inside your belly. Allow me to take some of your pain away. Please."

"No, I can't, I mustn't-" Alexander bit his own lip as Hephaestion watched, and he knew he was considering the idea when his watery, two-colored eyes scanned his body, "NO! I can't! I-!"

"Yes, you can, Love," Hephaestion's voice was soft as he tried to add a kind of balm to Alexander's hurt, "I give you permission. I trust you."

Another contraction hit Alexander, and Hephaestion saw that he was still hesitating, so he swept the hair that had fallen into place on his shoulder off of it, offering the pristine skin to his suffering beloved. Alexander crawled forward slowly before yet another cramp hit him and he gave in to the offer, biting down hard enough for his own jaw to pop, yet not hard enough to break skin.

Hephaestion cried out loudly, almost as if in ecstacy, his hand coming up to cup the back of Alexander's head gently as the man's bitter tears cascaded down onto Hephaestion's dry, warm skin.

Finally, after several tense seconds, the pain ended and Alexander let go. Hephaestion pulled away slightly and Alexander gave a dry sob at the sight of the marks he had left that would surely bruise.

"It's okay, Xander. I am letting you do it so that you can focus on something else other than the pain."

"But... I-" suddenly, Alexander began to weep.

"Love, it's all right. Shh... You need to try to stay calm, or you will make your pains worse," Hephaestion took Alexander into his arms and held him as he cried, unaware that Philip had finally arrived to delay the birth if he could. Hephaestion saw and nodded to the doctor over his love's shoulder, the nod giving Philip permission to approach, "The doctor is here, Love. A few more hours at most and our baby will be relaxed and safe inside your womb once more. Didn't I promise you that everything would be all right?"

Alexander turned over onto his back with Hephaestion's help, his face blotchy and his eyes puffy from crying as he stared at the trio that had just entered the room.

"What in Hades took you so long?"

At his lover's serious statement, Hephaestion began to laugh, rolling off the bed and landing with a heavy thud on the floor in his mirth. This having broken the heavy silence that had invaded the room after Alexander's statement, all four other occupants of the room began to giggle as well. Ptolemy helped Hephaestion to his feet and let him recover.

But the laughter stopped when Alexander's hands flew to his belly and he called out.

In response to his beloved's distress, Hephaestion climbed back on the bed and offered his bitten shoulder, but Alexander turned away, a few more tears leaking unbidden from his eyes.

"All right, all right, shh..." disregarding Alexander's refusal of him, Hephaestion held his love in his arms, being sure to keep an eye on Alexander's belly and thus the babe that it held.

Philip was ordering that teas and poultices be made from the various herbs he had brought with him into the palace to put on the king's brow and belly to try and halt his labor. Ptolemy and Cleitus were put to the task of seeing this done, and went from the room willingly to do what they saw as a duty to their king.

Hephaestion had already taken to his task of keeping Alexander calm and relaxed while the poultices were being prepared. He was laying on his side on his half of their shared bed and running his fingers over Alexander's brow and through his hair while the man laid flat upon the bed, his eyes lidded while he moaned in discomfort from a sore throat and what felt like a belly that had become raw from the inside out due to the harsh pains he was experiencing so frequently.

"All right," Philip said as Ptolemy and Cleitus returned, "Let us see if we can forego another Dionysus, hm?" he smiled at Alexander, who gave a weak smile in return as well as at his joke.

The first poultice was placed on his belly, and Alexander sighed in some relief at the heat it gave off. When the second compress was placed over his eyes and brow, Alexander instinctively squeezed Hephaestion's hand a little harder than before, prompting an immediate response from his lover.

"I am here, Xander. You are not alone. I am here. I will _always_ be here. Shh... Our Little Hector is going to be so impossibly beautiful, Love. With my hair and your eyes, or my eyes and your hair-"

Alexander had raised a hand to bid pause in his love's dreaming, contradicting him thus, "Our boy will not be beautiful, he will be handsome. He is a boy after all."

Hephaestion smiled at Alexander's contradiction before bending down slightly and kissing Alexander's still raised palm. As both a jest and a reflex, Alexander closed his hand over Hephaestion's nose, gripping it slightly.

This unexpected treatment caused Hephaestion to burst out laughing again, causing the doctor as well as the other two men in the room to look up and then give silent twin sighs of relief. The threat of birth, it seemed, was over. All three of them quietly slipped from the room, giving the two lovers their much needed privacy.

When Alexander finally let go of Hephaestion's nose and their shared mirth had calmed somewhat, Hephaestion spoke again.

"Nay, Dearest. Our Little Hecktor will be impossibly beautiful instead of impossibly handsome because he came from you."


End file.
